A Night in the Mountain
by The Hobbit Ivy
Summary: Isabel sneaks out and visits Arkarian in the mountain. Takes up the plot where The Dark left off. Switches between Isabel and Arkarian. Rated T for some sexual content. One Shot!


A/N: Hello faithful readers! This is my first non-LotR fic, and I hope I got it right. I decided to try and imitate Curley's style of writing the Guardians trilogy, in that she switches between the characters and that she writes in the present tense... and it worked out kinda well. It was a nice challange. This has taken a bit of time to get right, and I hope it is good!

**_Characters_**: Isabel, Arkarian  
_**Setting**_: Inside the Mountain, Isabel and Matt's house after "The Dark" ends.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Isabel or Arkarian... although I wish I did own arkarian, I love him! Neither do I own Matt, Ethan, or Isabel's family, the mountain, etc... -_cry-_

_**Isabel**_

Mum's so relieved to see me and Matt walk through that door, it's almost sickening. She hugs us both tightly and tells us never to do that again. She knows that if she says that we could never hike anymore I would bluntly disobey the order every chance I get. Jimmy enters through the door giving me a kiss on my cheek and clapping Matt on his shoulder. Something in his eyes tells me that he's been busy calming Mum down for the last 10 days. I give him a thankful smile.

It's late, and Mum orders a pizza from the local delivery place. By default, Matt gets to head upstairs and bury himself in his room, but Mum expects an explanation of what happened on the Mountain, why we couldn't find our way back, who showed us the way... blah, blah, blah. I manage to come up with some answers for her, but she doesn't look like she's buying most of it. Jimmy thankfully jumps in and distracts her long enough to let me escape. I wonder if Ethan is going through this interrogation. Probably more so, I think. His parents aren't super-protective, but he is their only child left, after Sera died thirteen years ago. Poor Ethan, he finally got to see her in the Underworld and he watched her leave in the Citadel. He must feel so awful...

Jimmy successfully distracts Mum so I bolt upstairs before she can ask anymore questions. I enter my room; it's exactly the way I left it. "Exactly the way I left it" entails that I was so stressed out with Arkarian being in the Underworld that I seemed to wreck my room in the process. I start shuffling through my room setting things upright and straightening. Finally the room is looking decent, and the pizza arrives. Matt is at my door, waiting for me.

'You alright?' I ask.

'Fine,' he answers. He was the one to figure out how to transport us out of the Temple. Finally he gets to what is really in his mind. 'I've been thinking... about what Lorian gave you.' Clearly he is not comfortable with the fact that I'm practically immortal now. As soon as I turn 18 I will stop ageing completely. Lorian did this so that Arkarian, my soul mate, and I can live together. Unfortunately that also includes withdrawing from society. Arkarian has been doing so for 600 years, although I don't think that his electric blue hair and vibrant violet eyes would be _too_ terribly out of place in society now. The thought of Arkarian makes my heart flutter. When I was healing him in the Temple, I could feel his entire being beneath my hands...every beat of his heart... it was amazing.

'What Lorian gave me is an immensely wonderful gift. I love Arkarian. I will be happy with him now.' It leaves no question for Matt. The question in his eyes, however, is bluntly obvious: But what about my happiness? How will I look after you now?

I walk down the stairs. Quickly I grab a slice of pizza and steal back to my room to think some more. Arkarian's face keeps intruding into my thoughts. How I wish he were here... that I could see him. I make my decision without thought. After everyone is asleep, I will go to see him tonight.

_**Arkarian**_

'_Arkarian!_' It is a sound I cannot ignore. I feel the pull of my body out of my comfortable bed in my chambers in the Citadel. I'm not expecting anyone, though... '_Arkarian!_' I turn on my feet and transport myself to the Mountain in the main hallway. I walk into the massive octagonal room with technology that far exceeds mortal time, too advanced for human society as it is. Isabel is leaning over a holographic image of a French castle that I'm monitoring right now. She is watching the little men and women walk around in the hologram.

My face breaks into a grin and I wordlessly I walk over to her, overjoyed to see her. My arms encircle her waist and kiss her cheek.

'What are you doing here, Isabel?' I ask fondly.

'I couldn't sleep,' she says. She isn't screening her thoughts, and I hear that she missed me immensely today. I had left Athens early to attend something important elsewhere.

'I am sorry,' I say. I kiss her deeply, loving the fact that Matt is not here to glower and Isabel is _mine_. What a wonder it is to know your soul mate!

'Come and walk with me,' I invite her. We stroll out of the room and into the main hallway again, holding hands.

'I've been thinking all day,' Isabel starts to say. She is screening her thoughts now, for the most part. The only thing that escapes her mental barrier are her feelings for me; all else is blank. Not for the first time, I wonder how she does that. 'Of the gift that Lorian gave me two days ago in Athens,' she says.

'You want to know what it feels like to live without aging,' I say. I do not have to read her mind to understand that she is confused. She nods. I think hard of how to explain it to her. 'Days often blur into each other. Sometimes, seeing the mortals age only keeps me sane and lets me know how old I am,' I laugh. She chuckles a little, too. 'Something I have learned is that you need to keep busy, learn new information. I heard a man say once, a few centuries back, 'If you don't learn something new every day, you've wasted it',' I pause here. 'Have I explained it well enough?' I ask her.

'Well enough to stem my curiosity for now,' she smirks. The beeper on her watch goes off. It is 12:00. I wrap my arm around her waist and draw her closer to me as we walk through the almost endless hallway. We are passing many doors, many of which are too dangerous to go inside of or are training rooms.

'Come in here,' I say, opening a door. We enter into another massive room, and I hear her gasp.

'It's beautiful,' she says, breathing in the air. Before us is a garden, an enchanted garden, which is full of beautiful flowers of all colors; some are colors we cannot even name! The fragrance of each flower is heaven on earth. Above us is an exact replica of the sky. Now it is dark and full of stars. Isabel walks to the pathway, and I join her, slipping my hand into hers again. Her hand is warm and soft.

We wander in the garden for a while. Isabel sits down on a very convenient bench and looks up at the sky. I sit down next to her, paying much more attention to her than the skylights.

'...beautiful,' she murmurs to the stars.

'Yes,' I say. I can't help but add, 'You are beautiful.' Isabel blushes, looking down at her hands. Something of _'I can't believe he just said that!'_ reaches my Truthseeing ears. I reach over and take one of her hands. Her beautiful brown eyes meet mine. The moment is vast, full of electric power and love. I cup her face and kiss her softly. Then more passionately. I find myself awed at the amount of love I feel for this girl who is centuries younger than I am! When I am near her, when I kiss her, I feel so young again, even though I only look eighteen.

We keep kissing for what feels like forever. I love it...I love _her_! How will I ever be able to thank Lorian – My father – for giving her the gift to cease aging?

Isabel's watch beeps again. Somehow it is now 4-O'Clock in the morning! Time does fly! I pull back from another kiss and stand up, bringing her up with me.

'It is time you return home, my love,' I whisper. 'Or your family will realize you are gone in the morning.'

'Let them worry... I want to stay here!' she insists.

'But your poor mother just spent days on end worrying about you. She'll be very worried if you disappear from your bed.

'Alright...' Isabel says. It is clear, in her face and in her unmasked thoughts that she does not want to return home. She looks up at me, and I melt under her stare.

'Will you walk me home?' she asks. Immediately I want to say 'Yes!' but my caution reasons with me. What if we are seen?

'It isn't far, Arkarian,' she insists, pouting adorably. I finally give in. The moon is not bright tonight and there is forest cover all the way to her house. We walk into the dark, talking seldom and kissing often. Eventually, we get into her backyard. I sit on her porch steps and pull her down to sit on my lap. We kiss forever, not wanting to leave each other's company.

'I'll come tonight,' she says. 'Wait for me.'

'Bring a swimsuit,' I wink. I want to show her a lake that is in another room near to the garden one. Isabel laughs.

'Alright,' she giggles. 'But you aren't allowed to wear a speedo!' she nearly collapses in her fits of giggles. I kiss her deeply again, and when we break apart I take flight, disappearing and reappearing almost instantly in my chambers in the Citadel. I sigh and collapse on my bed, thinking only of sleeping. My lips are still throbbing with our parting kiss. My mind fills with thoughts of Isabel as I close my eyes and start to fall asleep...

Unfortunately, that is not the case.

'_Arkarian!_' a voice calls to me. I sigh, and wish that I could ignore it. I decide that I will sleep later, and transport myself to where I am needed.

_**Isabel**_

Feeling utterly blissful, I walk as quietly up the stairs as I can. I feel like my heart is going to burst open and sing! How I cannot wait for later tonight!

Inside my room, I crawl under my covers and fall into sweet dreams of my life with Arkarian...

I wake with Matt's face two inches away from mine. This shocks me so much I nearly crack my head on the headboard. Matt sits on the end of my bed. I rub my eyes and yawn.

'Why have you slept so long?' he demands.

'What time is it?' I yawn again.

'It's nearly noon. You're usually up by now!' he says. I roll my eyes. The overprotective brother act again. Why, I ask myself, again, does it have to be _my_ brother who feels obliged to act as my father?

'I couldn't fall asleep last night,' I lie. 'I finally drifted off around 4 in the morning.' It isn't a _total_ lie... I did fall asleep around 4:30 last night.

Matt looks suspicious. I ignore him and lie down to fall asleep again. He jerks the covers away from me.

'No. Get up. Mom's getting worried too,' he says. I stand up, wait until he leaves, bolt my door shut, and jump back into bed, pulling the covers over my head to block the bright light streaming through the window.

_**Arkarian**_

I arrive at the mountain around 9 o'clock, mortal time, to wait for Isabel. The prospect of her arrival has me more jittery than I've ever been before a mission. How strange, love is...

Isabel arrives around 9:30. She has her backpack slung around one shoulder. She is out of breath... she must have run up the mountain! Overjoyed she catapults herself onto me, which she does a lot. She kisses me deeply.

'You look like you slept well,' I comment.

'I slept until Matt woke me up around noon... then I bolted my door and slept until 4 or so,' she comments. 'I told Mum that I was spending the night with a friend, so she doesn't expect me until late tomorrow.' This prospect gets me excited. A whole night together! My mind drifts to things it probably shouldn't...

'Come on,' I say. She takes my hand and we stroll down the corridor together. I open a door and we emerge into a room three times the size of the garden last night. Three football fields could fit comfortably inside of this room, with room to wiggle around. It contains a massive lake with trees hanging over the edge, dipping vines into the water, or providing shade from an ever-shining sun overhead.

'Wow...' she mutters. 'This place never ceases to amaze me.'

'Yes, it certainly can conjure up some fantastic places,' I comment. 'Let's go swimming,' I suggest. Isabel agrees happily and pulls off her shirt. This move mesmerizes me, and I find myself starting at her. I hardly notice that I am staring until Isabel blushes under my gaze. She hurriedly slips off her long jeans and dives into the lake, as if to escape my gaze. She stays underwater for a time, and during that time I remove my shirt and dive in to join her.

She does not notice me until I snake my arms around her and start kissing her neck. She giggles and escapes from my grip, swimming quickly and gracefully away. I didn't know she could swim so fast!

_'Of course,'_ I think to myself. _'I remember how easy it was for Ethan to train her... she can do everything!'_ Isabel's training was easy. She was almost done with her training in less than a month, whereas it takes months, even years for others to finish their training. I even spent 200 years as an apprentice to Lorian...

I shake my head and start chasing her. She laughs, and her voice echoes all over the chamber, echoing. My heart jumps. I love to hear her laugh...

_**Isabel**_

Arkarian is ruthless. Mean. Cruel. _Gah_! He just keeps tickling me! I squirm around in the water and even kick him in the stomach once... not very hard, though. I know my abilities... I knocked someone out in the Dojo by accident once. It wasn't my fault, really... they just happened to not duck at the right time.

Arkarian finally stops tickling me and I stop squirming and squealing. Wordlessly he gathers me into his strong arms and starts kissing my jaw line. My eyes flutter shut as I feel his lips against my skin, setting it on fire. Finally his mouth joins with mine and we share kiss after sweet kiss. My god... how did I ever live without Arkarian? How had I not noticed that there was a large void in my mind, in my _heart_, that was begging to be filled with thoughts of a lover?

My thoughts shudder to a halt as he bites my ear lightly. I gasp and jerk my head to stare into his eyes. He is asking for something... it's obvious in his eyes. I know what that question is.

His eyes are burning with love for me, but there is something behind those vibrant violets that I had not seen before: Passion, yearning, desire... all three of those in one violet gaze.

My mental block shoots up. No, I'm not ready. No, we have almost eternity. No, no, no, I'm scared. I try and screen my thoughts from him, but exactly how easy is that when you're panicked? Nothing works when you're panicked... I know this from experience.

I'm sure he hears my thoughts... I receive conformation when that passion melts into disappointment.

'Isabel...' he starts to say.

'No, Arkarian,' I interrupt. Why was I interrupting? Didn't I just _not_ want this?

'I shouldn't even suggest it... you're too young and inexperienced,' Arkarian apologizes. 'I'm sorry...'

Mental blocks drop immediately. _Too young and inexperienced? Too YOUNG and INEXPERIENCED? _Don't even try, Arkarian. Don't even try that.

Something clicks in my brain and I forget all pretenses. I hook my leg around his body, bringing our bodies so close it's dangerous.

'Arkarian,' I warn smoothly. 'Never call me inexperienced. If I ever am, I learn fast,' I say. Flames kindle in Arkarian's eyes again as I stare him down.

'I may have to teach you, then,' Arkarian says. His eyes are alight, burning with love. For me. All for me.

So he taught me.

And then he taught me some more.

In the late hours of night, we made love on the bank of the lake. I can't remember much of what happened. Just spasms of pleasure and of love. I remember thinking as his hands explored my body that I hope every time I make love with him that it stays so new and fresh. It was amazing. I also remember that his hair tickled my nose as he hovered over me.

And now that it is midday, I am making my way home down the mountain, my thoughts still hovering wherever Arkarian is. In the citadel, probably... maybe thinking of our night together. Like I am. '_Well he's a male... all they think of is their woman,'_ I snigger to myself.

I am so deep in my thoughts that I do not hear the telltale crunches of rocks underfoot, until I hear someone gasp right in front of me.

'_Isabel!_'

My gaze snaps onto Ethan and Matt, making their way up the mountain. My eyes widen and I try and compose myself.

'Matt? Ethan? What are you doing here?' I ask.

'We were going to see Arkarian,' Ethan says. Matt stares at me as if I'm a walrus.

'What were you doing here? I thought you were at Lucy's house last night,' Matt's eyes narrow.

I avoid his question.

'Okay, well, if you're in a hurry, I guess I'll catch you guys later, then.' I start to pass them, standing straight and tall. Matt catches me, though... literally.

'You were with Arkarian last night, weren't you?' he accuses. 'Did you do anything?' His eyes sweep up and down my body, as if to look for signs that scream '_I SLEPT WITH ARKARIAN LAST NIGHT!_' in blinky lights.

'We just explored.' _Each other's bodies_. I add silently. Ethan's eyebrows rise.

'Did you sleep with him?' Matt accuses.

Yep. Right on the dot, there, brother. 'We didn't sleep at all. We just explored.' Okay, I'm lying. I had a _little_ catnap...

'_You know what I mean_,' Matt hisses between gritted teeth. Ethan thankfully had noticed the truth immediately and comes to my rescue.

'It's none of our business, Matt. Let's just go see Arkarian,' Ethan says. How will I ever repay him?

'IT IS MY BUSINESS, I'M HER BROTHER!' Matt explodes. If it wasn't me he was yelling at, I would laugh.

'Matt,' Ethan calms. 'You can drill your sister later. You never know who is here on the mountain; who can see us... let's just go. You'll see Isabel later,' Ethan says. I could have kissed him.

'Fine... Isabel. We'll talk later,' Matt says. His eyes flash and I know that he _will_ drill me later. Well not if I can help it. We go our separate ways, but not before I mouth a silent '_thank you'_ to Ethan.

I walk home with a little less bounce in my step now... gosh. Matt really can ruin a great night... it's not like he didn't sleep with Rochelle or anything. Those nights when he wouldn't come home until 2 or 3 in the morning because he was with her.

I sense something behind me and I whip around, ready to fight if necessary.

There's nothing there. That's odd...

I keep walking back to my house and purposely set my mind on helping Jimmy out with something when I get home. I know I didn't sleep last night, but it didn't matter. I'm not tired at all. But as I set my mind on what I'll do when I get home, that feeling comes back, and I whip around, scanning every nook of the mountain rocks and trees with my eyes. And finally something emerges from the shadows. It's Ethan.

'Isabel,' he says quietly, approaching me. 'I wanted to talk with you.'

'Yeah, that's why you followed me,' I roll my eyes.

'Matt is really worked up,' Ethan says, ignoring my comment. Well _duh._

'I had a general idea of that,' I say flatly. I'm not sure I want to talk to Ethan right now, but it seems I have no choice.

'Isabel, did you...and Arkarian... _really_?' Ethan bumbles. He really is insecure sometimes, it's funny.

I swallow and bite back a sharp remark, 'Yes, Ethan. We did,' I say.

Ethan lets out a breath and shifts his gaze to the ground and says a few seconds laate. 'Wow... you really do love him,' he says. Another great one, Captain Obvious.

'More than life,' I sigh. My thoughts flutter back to Arkarian, and I blush a little. Ethan notices and chuckles.

'I've never been able to see Arkarian as a lover... he's always been just my trainer and friend. I've known him for so long and I honestly thought I really _knew_ him. I guess not,' Ethan says. 'You two are really quite funny to watch while together,' he winks. 'Especially while we were in Athens. You could practically hear Matt grind his teeth.'

'I have hardly known him for any time at all, and yet I feel like I've known him forever,' I sigh. Boy, I was sounding pretty cheesy...

'I'd like to talk with you later,' Ethan starts to excuse himself as we near my house, 'But I told Matt that I left something at home and that I would be _right back_... I have a feeling he's chewing out your boyfriend right now,' he winks. I have no doubt that that is _exactly_ what Matt is doing right now. Chewing out Arkarian. What fun... I like chewing on Arkarian's lower lip.

I involuntarily shudder again. This time, Ethan doesn't notice.

'Yeah, I'll see you later,' I say, opening the front gate of my house and walking into the shade of the roof. I sat down on my porch, where Arkarian and I had sat the other night... I sigh and let my thoughts venture back to him again. Love really _is_ a sickness...

_**Arkarian**_

_Uh-oh_. Through one of the monitors in the large octagonal room, I can see two people moving up the mountain. One of them is Ethan... the other Matt. I can practically smell his fuming anger.

'_ARKARIAN!'_ If there had been a true door to my mountain, Matt would have thrown it open.

'Hello Matt,' I say calmly.

'_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?_'

'I have done nothing to her.' And I haven't... it's what I've done _with _her that Matt's angry about.

'Yes you have! What have you done to her?'

'Nothing.'

'Then what did you do last night?'

'Isabel and I explored the rooms of this mountain, that is all.'

'That is _not_ all! She was practically singing when I saw her last! _You slept with her_,' Matt accuses. I can't help but find myself being amused by this show of protection. Ethan enters the scene. He opens his mind to me, letting me know that he knows what I did with Isabel last night, and he's just as amused by Matt's actions.

'We didn't sleep at all.' I say calmly. I really wanted to, however... I yawn.

'That's what Isabel said!' Matt explodes. Ethan sniggers a little. I raise an eyebrow.

'Really?' I laugh.

'_Yes!_'

Silently I'm quite amused by the way that our thoughts were on the same track. I do not let it show to Matt or Ethan, however. I turn and inspect the 3D hologram, still showing the French castle. I stared at it, though not actually paying attention to what was happening. It's a cliché, but Isabel's face keeps butting into my thoughts.

Matt is still not done with me, obviously.

'I will ask you one last time Arkarian. What did you do with my sister?' His voice is low and even, threatening. I can hear his thoughts screaming murder at me.

Ethan interrupts. 'Matt, leave it be,' he warns.

I decide to finish this, as amusing as it is. 'Whatever happens between myself and your sister is between the two of us, Matthew,' hopefully the use of his full name will knock some sense into him. 'You have no right to probe into my private life.'

There is shock in the silence which follows. 'Alright, I'll play your game, Arkarian. I'll pretend nothing happened,' he turns to leave. 'But that doesn't mean I trust you.' He leaves, leaving Ethan and I staring at the rock wall where he had just left from.

'So you...' Ethan starts awkwardly.

'She told you,' I say. He knew. No matter how hard he tried, sometimes he couldn't screen his thoughts from me completely.

'Um... yeah.' He was uncomfortable.

'I slept with her, is that a crime?' I ask. I can see the shock of my words spreading from his eyes. I believe I'm being a little bit cruel, but I find this very amusing.

'No, Arkarian... it's not a crime. But Matt seems to think so,' Ethan sighs. 'I wish I could do something about him. But he insists on being so protective of her...'

'Nobody wishes that more than me, Ethan,' I say. And it's true. I can hear Isabel's thoughts sometimes, and those about her brother are anything but loving.

_**Isabel**_

I was sleeping. I was wading through dreams of Arkarian, of fields of bliss and flowers, and I loved the fitful rest I was getting. I hadn't slept much last night... for obvious reasons.

But all of that ended with a caress on my jaw, a kiss on my lips, a murmur of my name in my ear.

I open my eyes to see Arkarian's violent violet eyes staring into mine. 'Hello,' I mutter into the dark. Except I can see quite well, because of Lady Arabella's gift. I can see clearly in the dark with only the smallest amount of light.

'Hello,' Arkarian whispers to me, love shining in his eyes.

'Why are you here?' I ask sleepily, yawning. I scoot over on my tiny bed to allow Arkarian some room. He scoots closer to me

'I wondered why you weren't at the mountain,' Arkarian confessed. 'So I came here, only to find you asleep,' he teases. I sigh and he wraps his arm around me. I kiss his mouth gently.

'I'm sorry... you can stay here if you want,' I mutter softly. I am tired, and it takes all the energy that I can muster to stay awake.

Arkarian senses this. 'Sleep, my little Isabel. I will stay here with you.' I turn my back to his stomach and he draws me closer, as close as he can.

I fall asleep knowing that soon we will be able to do this all the time, not only in the secrecy of the dark. I love him, and that is all that matters.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone enjoy it? Hope you did. Anyway, R&R please, and let me know how I did!

-Ivy, 4/30/06


End file.
